SpongeBob's Movies
Spongebob's Movies is a spin-off that anyone can help write! It is about Spongebob and his friends making movies! Spongebob's Movies Creator: JellyfishJam38 Writers (so far) JellyfishJam38,William Leonard, Blabber Director: JellyfishJam38 Seasons: 1-TBA Artists (so far) JellyfishJam38,Blabber Rating: TV-PG, rated TV-14 from Season 4 and up Executive Producer: William Leonard Rules *If you want to have the characters remaking a movie, do not do something like a really gory horror film. Horror films are permitted to be made in the show, but keep the gore to a minimum. No bad language either. Sexual content is limited to material such as giving birth (still, no graphic detail) and mild violence. *Do not delete or vandalize the page. *You can make title cards for your episodes. *Make sure your episode has something to do with the plot of the spin-off. *Each season has 20 episodes. *Do not make a season finale unless I allow you to. *Crossover characters are allowed, but only one per season. *You can also make a page and transcript for your episode. *Have fun! Episodes Season 1 1. Pilot (Spongebob's Movies) Written by JellyfishJam38 Spongebob, Jake, Mr Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, Patrick, Mrs Puff, Pearl and Stanley make a homemade comedy film and send it to the head of Fishhead Studios. He really likes it so the gang become famous! On the set of their second film, which is called Annoy Squidward, Stanley wrecks the stage by accident! Can the gang fix it, or will their new film ever come out? 2. Movie-Making for Dummies Written by JellyfishJam38 Patrick writes a really dumb movie script and thinks it is great, but Squidward tries to show him what a real movie script is like. 3. Best Friends Forever Written by JellyfishJam38 Spongebob and Patrick make a movie about their friendship. The only problem is that Patrick thinks that the film is too complicated and tries to make it dumb! Meanwhile, Plankton tries to break into the studio and Mr Krabs writes the script for a crime thriller that involves (of course!) money! 4.Sandy's Karate Choppin' Movie Written by Blabber Sandy is making a movie of her adventure in the woods,and how she uses karate to survive,but problems arise when the movie crew keeps getting hurt. 5. Spooky! Written by JellyfishJam38 Spongebob, Jake and Pearl make a successful horror film, but everybody in Bikini Bottom is too scared to watch it! Also, Plankton steals the script for Squidward's movie Adventures in Clarinetland. 6. Puff's Big Problem Written by JellyfishJam38 While making a movie called Boating: A History, Mrs. Puff breaks her leg and is taken to hospital! Do the rest of the gang know enough about boating to do the rest of her movie? 7.Jake and the Snake Written by Blabber The gang makes a movie of Jake getting trapped in the jungle,when the crew are making a scene in an actual jungle,a sea snake bites Jake in the leg! He is sent to the hospital,and now Spongebob has to replace Jake for the rest of the movie. 8.Pat's Patty Written by Blabber Pat makes a entire movie of him making a Krabby Patty(the wrong way,too). The ratings were so low,Bikini Bottom Movie Reviews called it "The worst movie of the summer,and even the worst movie of all time in fact." So the gang tries to make a better sequel that (hopefully) will do better the the other one. 9. Plankton's Revenge Written by JellyfishJam38 Plankton gets revenge on the gang for sending him out of the studio in Episode 7 by hacking into their scripts and movie websites via Karen! 10. Squilliam vs Squidward Written by JellyfishJam38 Squilliam joins the movie crew and Squidward and Squilliam have a fight to see whose movie is better. Plus, Spongebob and Jake make a horror movie that will be (hopefully) less scary than the last one. 11. You Did What!!! Written by Blabber The gang is making a movie about Pearl getting in a car accident and in the hospital,she has a low chance of surviving,but Patrick thought Pearl was supposed to be hurt from a car accident,so he actually runs Pearl over! Is she going to survive? 12. Nightmare on Conch Street Written by JellyfishJam38 Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward discuss their nightmares and transfer them to film while the rest of the crew make a sequel to Squids of Destruction. 13. Krabs Leaves?? (One Hour Special) Written by JellyfishJam38 Mr. Krabs is bored of movie-making so he decides to leave! Can the rest of the movie crew convince him to stay, or will they never see Mr. Krabs again? 14. Plankton Problem Written by Blabber The gang is making a movie at the Krusty Krab about The KK crew remembering the good times,and Plankton thinks this is a good time to steal the formula,can the gang stop Plankton and finish the movie on time? 15. What's a Cat? Written by JellyfishJam38 Sandy writes a script of a movie about cats and leaves the rest of the movie to the other members of the crew. It looks easy but there is a problem: no-one knows what a cat is. 16. Dance Sponge Revolution Written by Blabber Spongebob and co. make a movie about a heated compotiton on the classic arcade game "Dance Dance Revolution" but problems arise when the machine brakes down. 17. Stanley's "Disaster" Movie Written by JellyfishJam38 Stanley makes his first movie, which causes chaos and destruction all around Fishhead Studios! However, Stanley continues his movie, provoking the head of Fishhead Studios to fire him! Can Stanley get back with the crew before they forget about him? 18.Dinner and a Movie Written by Blabber A millionare contacts the gang,saying that he loves there works,and he wants them to make a movie for his party with the dinner,so Spongebob and co. must make a fantastic movie. 19.Japan Here We Come! Written by Blabber The gang gets another a phone call from someone all away from Japan,saying she loves there works and would love a Japanese movie from them,they accept the request and fly to Japan,can they learn their language and get good reception from the critics? 20. The Shark Critic (Season Finale, 60 Minute Special) Written by JellyfishJam38 A shark says he hates Spongebob and the gang's movies and tries to convince everyone else into hating them! Spongebob and the gang must convince them otherwise - or Fishhead Studios will be shut down. Season 2 21.20 Episodes of Great Movies Written by Blabber The gang remembers all the movies from the past 20 episodes,all the good times,and all the bad times. 23.Squilliam's Romance Movie Written by Blabber Squilliam Fancyson joins the gang to make his Romance movie,But problems come when Spongebob and Sandy are supposed to kiss,will this movie ever come out? 1. A Stickman-Related Episode Written by William S. Leonard The gang's newest movie, Attack Of The Stickmen, is a hit, but people don't give credit to the animated stickmen in it. The stickmen take over and parodies of the Stick Em series and the Stickfigures On Crack series ensue so the stickmen get realized. When everyone knows them, the stickmen make a movie of their own criticizing SpongeBob, who is not happy... Jobs If you would like a job on this show, add your name to this list and what job you want. JellyfishJam38: Writer, creator, artist, director Blabber:Writer,artist William Leonard: Writer(Season 2 to present), Executive Producer, Stickmen Animator(from first Season 2 episode) Category:Spin-Offs